


Insomnia (or is Chan just being difficult on purpose?)

by wonpilsdimple



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bang Chan is Whipped, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Woojin loves his Aussie boyfriend, only fluff here, soft hours are open, this takes place really late at night so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonpilsdimple/pseuds/wonpilsdimple
Summary: Chan likes sleeping, he really does, but sometimes Woojin's ways of getting him to sleep are worth staying up for.





	Insomnia (or is Chan just being difficult on purpose?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avagina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avagina/gifts), [flowerhyunjins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerhyunjins/gifts).



> my amazing friends inspired me to write this super fluffy woochan one-shot, so here you go <3 hope you like it

Woojin awoke from a fitful sleep, his eyes straining to open against the blinding white light piercing through his eyelids.

“It can't be morning already,” he thought to himself, shifting around to see if Chan was still sleeping beside him.

Chan wasn’t sleeping, and it wasn’t morning either. The night was pitch black outside, heavy storm clouds obscuring the moon completely. The light wasn’t sunlight at all.

Chan was sitting up with his back against the bed frame, his computer propped up on his lap.  His eyes were half-open and drooping, struggling to stay awake. Woojin groaned, pulling the soft blankets over himself.

“Again?” he mumbled, “This can wait until morning. You’re damaging your eyesight and you’re not even working on anything. You’re falling asleep.” Woojin pulled the blankets down and took one of Chan’s hands into his, rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

He blinked suddenly, his lashes fluttering. “Go back to sleep, _mate_ , I’m almost done,” he croaked.

Woojin brought the hand to his lips, kissing it gently. “Don’t _mate_  me, put it away.”

Chan tensed, blushing. He felt goosebumps run up his arm and almost pulled it back. Even after several months, Woojin’s kisses still caught him off guard sometimes. He was clingier at night and Chan liked it that way, but even with knowing that, Woojin was unpredictable.

He gazed at his boyfriend, a fond expression gracing his features. Chan placed his left hand on Woojin’s face, stroking his cheek and feeling the slight stubble on his jaw. He wouldn’t give up that easily.

"I promise I'll sleep as soon as I'm done," he murmured as Woojin leaned his head into his hand, sighing. He felt the older male’s legs snake around his own, trapping him completely. It would be so easy to give in and fall asleep, but Chan wanted to know what Woojin would do if he didn’t acquiesce right away. Chan removed his hand from his lover's jaw and returned it to his laptop. He was saving his work, but Woojin didn’t need to know that.

Woojin watched his face carefully, noticing the slight twitch in his lips and the dimple appearing momentarily. He hummed. “So you’re ignoring me?”

He disentangled himself from his boyfriend’s legs and Chan complained at the loss of warmth.

Woojin sat up, opting to burrow his face into Chan’s neck instead. He nuzzled slowly, letting his stubble graze Chan's pale neck on purpose. He snickered. 

"Please don't, that tickles," Chan chuckled softly. It only encouraged him, Woojin leaving a trail of soft kisses up his neck and stopping at his ear. Chan held his breath, heart pounding. It was loud but if Woojin heard, he didn't let it show. 

"Channie," Woojin's voice a low rumble, "Go to sleep." His voice was deeper than usual and he could feel Woojin's warm breath on the side of his face and he almost gave up, but he wanted to draw it out for a little longer. He pulled away enough to leave a chaste kiss on Woojin's forehead and continued (pretending) to work. He was shutting the laptop down now, hoping he wouldn't notice. 

Woojin stared in disbelief before shoving the covers off completely, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He dug his feet into the plush carpet before standing and stretching his arms over his head. His sweatshirt rose with the movement, exposing the smooth planes of his stomach. He felt Chan's eyes on him before he heard his whistle. 

"Jinnie~" he crooned. He could hear the grin in his voice, the bastard. "Turn around for me." 

The older male dropped his arms, pulling up his sweatpants for good measure. He looked at Chan, a bored expression on his face. The harsh white glow from the computer made his dark eyebags stand out even more. Woojin sighed. 

He yanked a blanket out from beneath his boyfriend without a word, wrapping it around himself. "You're in no position to be asking for any favors." He padded across the room to pick up a giant stuffed penguin from where it sat in the corner and headed toward the door. It was so big he could hardly wrap his arms around it but held it anyway. 

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Chan. 

"I'm sleeping on the couch."

"With the penguin?"

"At least the penguin will cuddle me back." 

Chan groaned, dragging a hand down his tired face. "Come on, Woojin. Don't be like this."

He placed the laptop away on his nightstand and approached Woojin, who seemed to clutch the penguin even tighter with each step Chan took. 

He pouted. "Do you remember whose penguin this is?" He tugged at its flippers, pulling Woojin towards him. 

"Do you remember who _got_ you this penguin?" Woojin countered, pulling it back. 

Chan grinned, his dimples visible even in the dim light. "Of course I do, and the day you got it for me was probably one of the best days of my life." 

Woojin hid his face in the penguin, the blush making its way up to his ears. "You're so cheesy." He felt more embarrassed the more he remembered. 

  

> _Chan had insisted Woojin go with him on a vacation trip to Sydney. This was back in the days when Woojin found it hard to say no to Chan, which was to say only about six months ago._
> 
> _Their friendship was a close one, consisting of constant support and affection, but sometimes the playful banter turned into unabashed flirting and it would leave Chan malfunctioning and Woojin hiding his blushing face in his hands. Their friends were tired of watching them avoid their feelings for years but no one said anything directly, not wanting to invoke Chan's wrath. It could be a deliberately bone-crushing hug or a scathing glare, depending on the day. Chan was scary that way._
> 
> _Woojin thought it was odd that Chan suggested a spontaneous trip just for the two of them, but he felt it was the perfect opportunity to finally come to terms with his feelings and face them head-on._
> 
> _His resolve evaporated the minute Chan fell asleep on his shoulder during the plane ride, and it was completely obliterated when Chan nuzzled into his chest in his sleepy daze despite the awkward angle. Woojin was grateful he fell asleep before Chan could see what he was doing._
> 
> _They were only in Australia for a week and Chan wanted to make the most of it, meticulously planning their days from morning to night. Woojin confronted Chan on the third night, reminding him that his stressing over their itinerary defeated the purpose of taking a vacation to relax. Chan reluctantly agreed although he'll admit that he was glad they weren't in a rush and were free to go at their own pace. The words applied to them in a different sense, too, but Chan pushed the thought from his mind._
> 
> _That was until they stumbled upon a fair within walking distance of their hotel and Chan wanted nothing more than to hold Woojin's hand as they walked from game to game._
> 
> _A particular stand caught Woojin's attention. Chan had been preoccupied looking at a popcorn cart and didn't notice Woojin had stopped walking until he found him a few steps back, a confused look on his face._
> 
> _"What is that man doing?" he said, pointing to a middle-aged man sitting in a dunk tank. The man looked miserable in the sweltering heat, checking his watch as if it would make someone hit the bullseye faster._
> 
> _"Poor man," Chan grimaced. His own hair was already poofy from the heat, his sweat causing the ends to curl. "You pay-" he squints, looking at the sign on the tank, "You pay five tickets and get three tries to hit the target with the balls they give you."_
> 
> _"Oh," Woojin hums, nodding slowly._
> 
> _An idea struck and Chan didn't get a chance to filter his thoughts before he blurted, "Knock him down."_
> 
> _Woojin looked at him curiously. "What? No, I have terrible aim."_
> 
> _"It's better than mine."_
> 
> _He averted his eyes. "It's expensive though, and we don't have many tickets left."_
> 
> _"We're leaving soon anyway." Chan twisted the pinky ring around his finger nervously. "What if I give you a prize if you manage to knock him down?"_
> 
> _Woojin laughed. "What could you possibly offer me?" he challenged. Now he was definitely interested._
> 
> _"I'll kiss you."_
> 
> _"..."_
> 
> _Chan worried he had been too forward since Woojin didn't reply and walked away. He didn't dare look up until he heard Woojin's voice asking for three balls, his English endearing, handing the cashier his last five tickets. Woojin's face was flushed but determined. He tossed the baseball in the air, feeling its weight._
> 
> _"You're actually doing it?"_
> 
> _Woojin stopped but didn't turn to face him, looking at the ground instead. "Are you a man of your word?"_
> 
> _"Y-yeah?" Chan stuttered._
> 
> _"Then yes," he breathed, pitching the baseball at the target with all his strength. It just barely missed the bullseye, but the sheer force of the impact was enough for the man's seat to collapse beneath him. He was dunked immediately, the water rising so high from the splash that Woojin felt a few droplets on his arm._
> 
> _Chan stood with his mouth open, flabbergasted while Woojin raised his arms in triumph. Even the young woman in the game tent next to the tank looked over at them._
> 
> _"Hey," she called to Chan in English, "Did your friend there really knock him down? Folks have been trying to do it all day, it was about damn time someone put Charlie out of his misery." She snickered, glancing at the man who was still sputtering water as he stood in the tank._
> 
> _Woojin asked the man if he was okay, his limited vocabulary allowing him that much, but he turned to Chan for help when the man said "Jesus, what'd he say to make you throw it that hard?"_
> 
> _Chan walked up to Woojin, a sheepish smile on his face. He turned to Charlie. "I may or may not have promised him a kiss."_
> 
> _The man laughed, smiling at them. "You owe him a hell of a pash then, mate."_
> 
> _Woojin looked at him, brows furrowed. Charlie laughed even harder._
> 
> _Chan hid his face in his hands and Woojin heard a muffled "oh my fucking god" through his fingers._
> 
> _The sky was beginning to darken, it being late in the afternoon. They still had packing to do before they left, they knew that, but Chan wasn't in a rush to leave yet. Meanwhile, Woojin wasn't sure how they would fit the souvenirs he had bought for their friends back in Korea without having to buy another suitcase._
> 
> _Woojin tugged Chan gently toward the exit but the younger male stopped him. Chan pointed excitedly at a giant stuffed penguin hanging in the display from the young woman's ring toss stand. "I have to have it," he blurted in English. Woojin sighed._
> 
> _"We don't have tickets left."_
> 
> _Chan pouted even though he already knew Woojin was going to say that._
> 
> _The young woman had been watching them, and judging by her expression she knew what was happening. She pointed at Woojin. "You, come here."_
> 
> _Woojin pointed at himself, confused. "Me?"_
> 
> _She nodded, beckoning him forward._
> 
> _Chan glanced at her curiously but Woojin approached her anyway. She kept her voice low as she talked to Woojin, speaking as slowly as she could to help him understand._
> 
> _"Your boyfriend looks sad. Today is the last day of the fair and we're closing soon anyway, so just take this." She reached behind a table and hauled a stuffed penguin over the counter, shoving it into Woojin's arms._
> 
> _His head peeked out around the toy. "But we have no tickets."_
> 
> _She shook her head. "It's fine, just go."_
> 
> _Woojin flashed her a smile. "Thank you so much." He spun around to face Chan, tossing him the penguin._
> 
> _"Let's go pack."_
> 
> _Chan followed him out without a word, struggling to wrap his arms around the stuffed animal and wondering what had happened._
> 
> _Woojin was a few paces in front of him, leading them to the hotel. Chan stopped again and set the penguin down on the pavement._
> 
> _"Woojin, wait."_
> 
> _The male in question turned back, concerned. He walked closer to Chan._
> 
> _Woojin looked him up and down. "What's wrong?"_
> 
> _Chan closed his eyes, gathering his nerve. He opened them when he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder._
> 
> _Chan looked at him straight in the eyes and cupped his jaw gently, pulling his face the slightest bit forward with both hands. He was scared and his hands were shaking but he hoped Woojin couldn't tell._
> 
> _Luckily, Woojin had somewhat expected this as he wrapped his arms around Chan's waist and pulled him even closer._
> 
> _Their lips met and they held the kiss for a few nervous seconds before Woojin's laugh bubbled through his lips._
> 
> _"You're so cute when you're embarrassed, Chan."  Woojin pecked him on the cheek, right over his dimple._
> 
> _Chan groaned, hiding his face in Woojin's shoulder. "I just barely made it through today, Woojin, please."_
> 
> _Woojin hugged him close and Chan did the same. The street was empty and they were hidden by the trees anyway._
> 
> _"That woman thought you were my boyfriend." Woojin giggled._
> 
> _"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Chan mused._
> 
> _"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"_
> 
> _"Yes."_
> 
> _"Then it's a good thing."_
> 
> _Chan sighed dreamily. "Jinnie is my boyfriend now."_
> 
> _Woojin pulled back to face him, smiling. "I'm considering today our first date."_
> 
> _"I can think of something better," Chan hummed._
> 
> _"And what's that?"_
> 
> _"Let me take you to a restaurant."_

 

 

Chan pulled the penguin out of Woojin's grasp, setting it aside before hugging his boyfriend. "I can't believe it took a dunk tank to get you to date me."

Woojin scoffed. "I can't believe you paid for international shipping because you didn't want to leave the penguin there." 

"Hey, there was no way I was going to leave a present I got from the love of my life." Chan finally felt sleepy in Woojin's arms and moved them toward the bed. 

Woojin smiled at his words, kissing Chan's jawline. "So," he said between pecks, "I'm the love of your life?" 

"I'm talking about the girl from the ring toss booth," Chan snorted.

Woojin raised his eyebrows, too tired to argue but with enough energy left to toss Chan onto the bed. "Bang Chan, you're going to pay for that." 

Chan looked up, suddenly feeling a little too vulnerable when Woojin snaked his hands up his shirt and tickled him mercilessly. Chan squirmed, half-giggling and half-gasping. He tapped out after a minute, calling for a truce. 

He was breathless and in pain from laughing so hard. Woojin just looked proud of himself, standing over him.  

"Channie, we're going to sleep now and you can't say no. I'm really tired." 

"But I love you." 

Woojin hung his head, trying his best not to laugh. "You're ridiculous. You'll love me even when you're sleeping, you know." 

He positioned Chan's arms by his side and rolled him over, wrapping him in the blanket. Chan let him do it, curious to see what would come of it but now his arms were stuck to his side and he couldn't move. 

"Bang Burrito," Woojin giggled to himself. Only Chan's head peeked out from the blanket and Woojin couldn't stop laughing. It didn't help that Chan had a goofy smile on his face, admiring the way his boyfriend's eyes squeezed shut as he laughed.  

"Woojin, cuddle me." 

"You don't have to tell me twice," he whispered, climbing into bed next to Chan. He threw a leg over him before tangling his hand in his soft curls and bringing Chan's head closer to his chest. 

Chan's eyelids were closing by themselves but he didn't try to stop them. 

"You're actually falling asleep for once," Woojin murmured.  

Chan hummed, burrowing his face deeper into his sweater. 

Woojin chuckled softly. "I love you too, Chan." He placed one last kiss on his boyfriend's curls before drifting off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! please leave a kudos if you liked it <3


End file.
